


Close Encounters

by Shaloved30



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a untitled sentence prompt sent to me via tumblr but I decided for here I'd add one.<br/>A very short drabble. Snark and Sexual Tension via Cookie and "Boo Boo Kitty"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters

Anika could already feel a headache coming on as soon as Luscious said he’d have to miss the board meeting with Cookie and Tiana today. She did not have the time nor the patience to deal with any foolishness, not with his symptoms getting worse and Cookies’s client roster getting better by the day.

She huffed her way out of his office and was on her way down the lobby corridor when she heard it,  _that damn nickname_. She hated that name for god sake! Hated the way Cookie said it, and she _really_  hated the way hearing it come out of that smart ass mouth made her feel.

"Heeey Boo Boo Kitty, let’s go somewhere and chat. I’ve got something for you."

Anika halted the click of her heels and she could already feel her shoulders tense and her body temperature rise. Looking just over her shoulder, she locked eyes with Cookie as she approached, her dress was tight and the neckline was low, all a lovely indigo hue.

"What do you want Cookie? I’m really not up to arguing with you." Anika insisted. 

Cookie smirked as she came to a stop, just a step behind Anika before she leaned in to speak directly in her ear.

"Aww,  _come on_  Boo Boo Kitty, you know how I love a good tongue lashing with you.” Cookie whispered. 

She walked around her slowly then, heading towards an empty conference room.

Anika was ablaze and took a breath before she followed behind her and entered the still darkened room. Moving quickly, Anika pressed Cookie into the nearest wall and brought her face just inches away from Cookie’s glistening lips.

"You call me "Boo Boo Kitty" like that again and I’ll give you a tongue lashing you’ll never forget."

Cookie was caught of guard and dropped her purse containing Tiana’s new song tape before turning her head and locking eyes with Anika’s pointed stare. 

Cocking a perfectly arched eyebrow at her companions words, Cookie slid a hand slowly down to Anika’s backside and left it there.

"Well well Boo Boo Kitty, aren’t you a surprise. When I said I had something to give you this isn’t exactly what I had in mind."


End file.
